


What Next?

by artificialjem (EvangelineRae)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineRae/pseuds/artificialjem
Summary: Alaska has a huge crush on her coworker Katya, so her and her friends devise a plan to leave candy hearts for her every day leading up to V day. Little does she know Katya hates Valentine's Day





	

 

When she starts, it's just a little bit of harmless fun. Since Alaska started working at RuCorp she's had her eye on Katya, and in the months that have passed, she's become a bit...infatuated.

Katya is so unlike anyone Alaska’s ever met. She's such a hard worker, always seemingly calm and in control but with a boundless sense of creativity. Then there's her bright smile, pretty eyes, shiny hair, and of course, her totally toned body. She seems to have her life together in a way that Alaska can only dream about. And dream she does, about Katya kissing her senseless on top of her desk until she can't remember her own name.

So naturally Alaska never speaks to her. She's a bit shy despite how professional and social she appears to her clients and Katya is too beautiful and too put-together to talk to without making a fool of herself.

Then, it's a week before Valentine’s Day and all Alaska can think about is some way to let Katya know just how special she is. It's not like she's ever gonna tell her, she doesn't even know if Katya likes girls, anyways, but she needs to do something.

Courtney decides to help her because she's a hopeless romantic, and Willam agrees because she thinks it'll be funny if Alaska gets caught. She's not going to get caught.

She has to buy three containers of candy conversation hearts, because some of them say stupid things like “Cool” and “My Man” and she needs to make sure she has enough of the good ones. She knows Adore will probably eat the extras with little prompting.

Alaska starts a bit innocuously with a pink and yellow heart that say “Nice Girl” and “My Star”, respectively. She has Willam place them on Katya’s desk next to her coffee when she goes to the bathroom. She's too nervous to do it herself, and Willam is good at lying on the spot if she gets caught.

Her plan is to place two hearts in Katya’s office every day this week until February 14th. She's not a stalker, so it won't be any more than that. Just a nice gesture from a forever-secret admirer. Harmless.

The next days she gets a little bolder. Courtney distracts Katya with small talk while she puts a candy in the desk drawer and one beside Katya’s mouse. These ones say “My Lady” and UR A 10”. Once she really gets the hang of it all she starts leaving them in less-obvious places so Katya has to work for it a bit.

Nothing changes in the woman’s demeanour in their weekly office meeting. Katya barely acknowledges Alaska as Ru explains the layout of the week, which isn't much different than normal. They really don't talk often because Alaska’s heart threatens to beat out of her chest and her words come out fumbled every time they do. Obviously Katya doesn't know anything is up. Alaska asks Courtney if she's heard anything about Katya mentioning the hearts, but it seems she hasn't spoken about them to anyone in the office. Alaska can't help but imagine what Katya must think about the situation. Does she wonder who is leaving the pastel candy for her? Or has she not even noticed?

No, she must have. The previous day’s hearts are always gone when she places the next ones.

The messages get a little more direct as the week goes on. Alaska leaves “Let’s Talk”, “Say Yes”, “Hold Me” and “Only You” around the office. The colourful candy looks cute tucked on Katya’s shelf with her Russian books. The day before Valentine’s Day she puts a purple “Let’s Kiss” and orange “Love you” right on her desk where it all began. It's s bit exhilarating, sneaking around to leave tokens of her affection behind. It gives Alaska something to do with the pent up feelings and it makes her a lot more confident.

Maybe she should reveal herself to Katya? There's always a chance she might feel the same way, even if it's very unlikely.

“It's going to be Valentine’s Day, anything can happen on the most romantic day of the year!” Courtney persuades her that night. They're having a girl’s night in at Alaska’s apartment, but they've been too caught up in her love life to pay attention to the movie on screen.

“Stop being a stalker and just tell her already.” Willam says it a lot more pointedly than Courtney, but Alaska knows it's out of love.

“Do you really think she’ll like me back?”

“It's worth a try. Nothing bad happens if she says no, and I'm tired of watching you pine after her. Once you know, you either fuck and fall in love, or you can finally move on with your life.”

She decides to do it. This time she goes into Katya’s office to wait. In her hand, she holds the final hear: “Be Mine”. The anxiety eats her up as she stands by Katya’s empty desk, waiting for the woman to come back from her coffee break. She brushes her fingers through her hair nervously, talking herself into staying.

It'll be ok, she tells herself. No matter what happens.

What feels like years later Katya comes back. She's looking down at her coffee when she enters her office, and before Alaska can speak, she looks up at her and opens her mouth.

“Is this some kind of fucking joke?” Katya says, and it's bitter but not in a humourous way.

“What?” Alaska is distraught. It’s not the reaction she's been expecting at all. “No?”

“God, and I thought you were the one person here who actually liked me.”

“I do like you. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“This!” Katya yells, shoving a handful of candy hearts she pulls out of her pocket up in Alaska’s face. “You've been leaving these all over my office for the past week.”

“Yes?” Alaska still doesn't know what's going on. She'd been planning on telling Katya, but hadn't realized the woman had already known it was her.

“Oh, don't play dumb with me.”

“I'm not, I swear.”

“You know, everyone here fucking knows so I'm sure someone told you.”

“Katya….”

“I hate Valentine’s Day.” Katya articulates, speaking clearly like she thinks Alaska is a stupid toddler. “Because my last ex literally broke up with me on February 14th, right here in this office and everyone got to see me humiliated and in tears and they haven't let me live it down once.”

Katya has fire in her eyes, and Alaska never expected this so she doesn't know what to do or what to say but she can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know, if she did, she wouldn't have done this.

“I-I'm sorry.” She chokes out, brushing past Katya as quickly as possible to get the hell out. She feels like such a fool. Not only is she dumb enough not to have known about Katya’s past, but she's been stupid enough to think she could do something nice and have her feelings reciprocated. Katya obviously doesn't feel the same way.

Alaska proceeds to have a nice emotional breakdown in the public washrooms. Her hands are clammy, and the words on the candy in her hands are starting to smear. She drops it at the bottom of her purse, wanting to forget she’d ever seen it.

She hears someone walk in, and there's a moment of panic where she realizes her makeup is smudged, her nose is red, and there's frankly no hiding the fact that she is in the middle of a crying spell.

“Alaska?” Alyssa comes in and doesn't ask anything else. She just wraps Alaska up in a warm hug. “Oh baby.” She whispers as Alaska completely breaks down in her arms.

  
\---------

  
“Woah there, Katya, are you ok?”

Katya nearly runs Courtney over as she storms out of her office.

“I can't believe this! Did you know?” She can't help but accuse the Australian, she's Alaska’s friend after all.

“Know what?”

“About Alaska? God, I can't believe she'd go through the lengths of pulling such an elaborate prank just to make me feel horrible. I thought we were all adults here.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She always seemed nice enough, a little withdrawn and cold maybe, but this Trixie thing? Fuck, she's a total bitch.”

“Alaska doesn't know about Trixie.”

Katya raises her eyebrows skeptically, stopping her frustrated pacing immediately at Courtney’s words.

“She doesn't. She's only worked here a few months and none of us told her.” Courtney pauses, the realization obviously dawning on her. “You thought the candy was a prank?”

“She really didn't know?”

“Of course not. Alaska may be a lot of things, but she's not a monster.” Courtney says. “She really likes you, Katya.”

“I thought….”

“You thought what?”

“I thought she was making fun of me.”

“Why would you think she'd want to upset you?”

“No one here really likes me,”

“That's so not true.”

“Well everyone either makes fun of me about Valentine’s Day or has avoided the topic like they thought it was a direct reflection of me being a loser.”

“God Katya, no one thinks you're a loser. We just thought it was a sore spot, so we never brought it up. It was out of love. I forgot you and Trixie broke up on Valentine's Day, to be honest.”

“You're saying she likes me?” Her voice is small, because she can't bring herself to believe that could be true. Alaska is statuesque, professional, adorable, and most of all, too good for her.

“I can't believe you had no idea! She's been pining after you since forever.”

Katya pauses, the anxiety and rage that have left her body being replaced with guilt. “Shit. I really fucked up, didn't I?”

\---------------

Alaska is at home alone, curled up on the couch, watching the Valentine’s Day episode of the Golden Girls as she does every year. Alyssa had protested against her being alone tonight, but she doesn't have the energy to be around anyone else after everything that’s happened today. She's turned off her phone so she doesn't receive Willam and Courtney’s concerned texts; she can't handle their pity right now.

“Blanche, you’re right. Love is love period. Some things never change.”

The voice on the TV speaks, but it doesn't comfort Alaska the way it usually does. The three women in this episode may have been abandoned by their dates, but Alaska has seen it enough times to know that their respective boyfriends all show up at the end and they have a wonderful night. That's certainly not the case for her, tonight.

Why is she such an idiot? If she likes Katya so much, how could she have not known she hated Valentine’s Day? She's upset the one person she's liked in a long time, and now Katya hates her.

Maybe she's overreacting, but she hasn't felt this shitty since her last ex had posted the intimate details of their relationship online in a fit of rage. It had been enough for Alaska to quit her job and move to RuCorp to ensure her reputation as a professional wasn't tarnished. It hadn't been incriminating information, really, but she'd been working in a field where her clients and boss needed to see her as perfect, and the shame of having people know such personal information had been overwhelming. Luckily, the post had been deleted, and Alaska ended up enjoying working at her new job with Will and Court much more anyways.

She dreads going back and having to work with Katya, though. She hopes it doesn't mean she’ll have to move again, because she loves the people she works with like Alyssa and Adore, and her boss seems to like her. Can one stupid misunderstanding wreck that for her? She hopes not.

Her doorbell rings, and she honestly groans in disbelief. If it's Courtney coming to make sure she hasn't moped herself into a puddle of despair, she won't be able to handle it. She drags herself up off the couch, still wrapped in a blanket, to painstakingly go open the door.

It isn't Courtney.

“Uh… Hey.” Katya looks bashful, ashamed even, and Alaska is so confused that she drops her blanket at her feet and her mouth falls open in shock.

“Katya?” She says tentatively. She's literally wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, and no bra. Her face is makeup free, probably streaked with tears, and her hair is matted against her head. In other words she's really not expecting company.

“I was really shitty to you today, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Alaska glances at the clock, it's 11:30 at night, hardly dinner time, but Katya doesn't look like she's pulling her leg.

“Are you for real?” She asks the woman standing outside.

“Yeah.” She doesn't sound like she's lying, she actually wants to go out with Alaska?

“Um.. I'm not really dressed.”

“You can go get dressed if you want, I mean, I think you look great but if it'll make you feel better, you can.” Katya rambles and Alaska almost snorts with laughter because she looks far from great, especially compared to Katya, whose makeup and hair is perfect, even if the outfit she's wearing is questionable.

“Ok… yeah, you can come in, I'll go get dressed.”

She invites Katya in, and the woman takes a seat on the couch. Alaska runs to her bedroom, unable to process what's happening in her brain.

Katya Zamolodchikova wants to go for dinner? With her? After what happened today? Alaska doesn't want to jinx herself, so she just gets ready and tries not to overthink it.

She pulls a brush through her hair, washes her face, and only really puts on some lipstick and mascara. She doesn't want to keep Katya waiting long enough to change her mind. Then, she pulls on a tight pink skirt and top that are hopefully classy enough with the addition of her beige trench coat. It's not her best look, but it's better than nothing.

She gets back out to meet Katya, who leads her to her car. They make it downtown in an albeit awkward silence, and then are faced with the issue of every restaurant being full, or closed at this hour on Valentine’s Day. After trying a third place, they’re sitting in the dark car together and Katya speaks.

“Shit, I'm sorry Alaska.”

“It's ok.”

“I'm obviously really bad at this whole, romance thing. I didn't even think about reservations, I did this on such a whim.”

“You're not mad at me anymore?” Alaska figures they're not in a rush, so they might as well talk about it.

“Courtney talked to me, told me you didn't know about Trixie dumping me. I overreacted.”

“I'm sorry I didn't find out from anyone, and I'm sorry for bringing up those negative feelings for you.”

“It's not your fault, I'm the bitch that yelled at you for trying to do something sweet.”

“I should have just told you how I felt, instead of being a stalker.”

Katya laughs, and it's so warm and throaty and Alaska falls in love all over again.

“And how do you feel?” She asks once they both stop laughing.

“You really don't know?”

“I'd like to hear it from you, not from a piece of candy.”

“I think you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I'd really like to kiss you right now.”

Katya doesn't answer, but instead leans in until their lips meet.

The clock on the dashboard reads 12:45 am and February 15th becomes their Valentine’s Day instead.

They end up going to a 24 hour McDonald’s in their fancy clothes and get apple pies and ice cream. Katya is absurd, weirder than Alaska had known just from working with her, and her sides start to hurt from laughing so much. Eventually, Alaska’s not quite sure how, they end up back at her apartment, drinking champagne she got for Christmas two years ago and kissing on the couch. It's everything she had dreamed could happen, and it doesn't seem real that Katya is here, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. Things start to heat up, and once Alaska’s in just her bra and panties lying beneath Katya, the woman suddenly stands up.

“Just wait, one sec!” Katya says desperately, as if she's forgotten something vital.

Alaska groans as they lose contact, and her skin gets goosebumps without Katya there to keep her warm.

Katya rifles through her purse for a moment, coming back with something concealed behind her back. She straddles Alaska’s waist once again and tosses down a bunch of rose petals, rather haphazardly, across the couch.

“Romantic.” She whispers in a husky voice, and then she bursts into laughter. The petals are stuck in Alaska’s hair, and she's even got one in her mouth and she can't help but shake with laughter either.

“Oh my god, you are such a dork.” She tells Katya, and though the sexual tension dissipates, she pulls the woman in for an affectionate kiss.

They don't end up doing anything, in the end, but they have all the time in the world for sex. Instead they laugh with each other until they are past the point of exhaustion and Alaska has to practically carry Katya into her bed.

When Alaska wakes up the next morning, Katya’s body is no longer next to hers (she's just gone to the bathroom) but she finds a pink candy heart that says, “What Next?” on her pillow.

 


End file.
